Colère, inquiétude ou autre?
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Le défi des drabbles aux couples tirés au sort:Daichi x Hinata


« Hinata ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de courir et de sauter partout tout le temps ! Tu es bouché où tu le fais exprès ?!

-Euh, d'accord... j'arrête... »

L'appelé à l'ordre arrêta donc de s'amuser avec Tanaka à essayer de sauter le plus haut possible pour lui taper dans les mains et regarda Daichi s'avancer avec énervement jusqu'à l'entrée du gymnase.

« Ça va ! On t'attendait pour que tu nous ouvres, il fallait bien qu'on trouve un truc pour passer l'ennui ! »

Un regard noir du capitaine et Tanaka tressailli, allant se cacher derrière le petit aux cheveux roux.

« Tu as autre chose à dire ?

-Non rien...

-Bien ! »

Sugawara qui avait assisté à la scène haussa les épaules et lança une expression d'incompréhension aux deux engueulés avant de pénétrer dans le gymnase après le brun. Une petite discussion semblait s'imposer.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Daichi ? Tu cris souvent en ce moment je trouve... surtout envers Hina-

-Je ne crie pas !

Sugawara eut un mouvement de recul.

« -Ah d'accord...

-Désolé...

-Ce n'est rien mais si tu veux en parler je suis là... »

Baissant les yeux et entendant son ami s'éloigner il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à ça, il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte Hinata de son esprit. Malgré ses souhaits, lorsque Daichi vit arriver la cause de ses récents troubles sur les épaules de Nishinoya, il perdit de vue toutes ses résolutions et sa voie criante raisonna dans tout le gymnase...

Plus tard, à la pause midi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, Sugawara et Asahi se rejoignirent en haut de la terrasse du lycée. Ils étaient assis en cercle pour mieux débattre. Asahi prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça !

-Ouais bah il va se calmer vite fait parce que moi ça me soul, d'habitude il cri quand on est en tort, là il utilise son autorité pour nous interdire des choses à tout bout de champ, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir !

-Calme toi aussi Tanaka, c'est pas en s'énervant qu'on va arranger quoi que ce soit.

-Suga a raison, ce serait mieux d'aller lui parler au lieu de se réunir dans son dos non ?

-Mais t'en a pas marre d'être pris pour la cible de sa mauvaise humeur ? En plus j'ai l'impression il t'en fait baver beaucoup plus à toi qu'aux autres ! « Hinata arrête de faire-ci, arrête de faire ça »... il a cru il était ton père je crois ! »

-Je sais pas Nishinoya... mais j'aimerai bien comprendre pourquoi il agit comme ça.

Hinata se leva pour s'appuyer sur la barrière de la terrasse, ne voyant pas Nishinoya et Tanaka pleurer et s'enthousiasmer face à l'honnêteté du rouquin puis se faire taper gentiment par Sugawara qui ne s'entendait plus parler à Asahi. C'est vrai que Daichi était méconnaissable et se faisait particulièrement énervé lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, et Hinata aurait bien aimé comprendre le pourquoi du comment de ce changement si soudain. Une curiosité triste l'anima d'autant plus lorsqu'il aperçut dans la cour du lycée, le sujet de ses réflexions en train de le regarder d'un air furieux, et inquiet ?

La semaine se passa et le capitaine du club de volley continuait à s'énerver contre la moindre chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, et surtout, d'observer les moindre faits et gestes de son cadet de petite taille attendant, semblait-il, l'occasion pour lui hurler dessus. Enfin c'était ce qu'en pensaient Tanaka et Nishinoya, parce que Hinata, lui, avait l'étrange impression qu'il en était autrement et qu'autre chose était de la partie, mais il ne savait quoi. Il en parla à Sugawara, qui, intéressé décida de mener sa petite enquête. Quelle était donc la cause de la mauvaise humeur de son ami ?

Il récolta un certain nombre d'indices qui le mena à une certaine hypothèse.

« Il serait amoureux d'Hinata ? »

Le concerné rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ça reste théorique Nishinoya... même si il y a plusieurs éléments qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Déjà il l'épie tout le temps et à chaque fois qu'il s'approche trop prêt de l'un d'entre nous il se met à intervenir. Comme s'il était jaloux... après tout on ne connaît pas la manière dont Daichi est quand il aime quelqu'un, il se peut donc très bien qu'il soit possessif et que, ne sachant comme s'y prendre avec ses sentiments il soit irrité par la frustration !

-Maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai qu'avant il rentrait toujours avec toi et moi Suga, alors que maintenant plus du tout ! Et la dernière fois je l'ai vu derrière moi et lui lui est donc demandé s'il voulait rentrer avec moi mais il m'a répondu qu'il devait finir un truc en fixant Hinata qui rentrait chez lui... J'ai trouvé ça curieux mais je n'ai rien ajouté et je suis parti ! J'avoue ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement !

-Oh bonne trouvaille Asahi ! Ça se tient votre truc ! Alors si il se comporte de cette manière c'est parce qu'il aime Hinata ? Haha si j'avais su ! Et on fait quoi maintenant qu'on sait ça ?

-On ne fait rien du tout, on laisse faire les choses ! Enfin Hinata tu en penses quoi toi ?

-Je sais pas...

-Ah il est tout rouge !

-Vous imaginez Daichi sortir avec Hinata franchement ?

-Nishinoya, Tanaka ça suffit ! Il est assez traumatisé comme ça pour que vous en ajoutiez !

-Oups... oui excuse nous Hinata ! »

Hinata passa la journée à réfléchir à la tournure nouvelle que prenaient les évènements. Sérieux ? Daichi l'aimait ? Que devait-il faire ? Il n'était vraiment pas sûre de vouloir faire tous ces trucs que font les couples avec Daichi, il ne le connaissait même pas bien... D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire aimer quelqu'un. Et puis aimer un garçon ça lui paraissait encore plus étrange...

Le volleyeur, stressé par le fait que le capitaine de son club puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui, se mis à voir des indices de cet amour hypothétique de partout lorsque Daichi lui criait dessus, lui passait une bouteille d'eau, lui expliquait les consignes, ou même lui donnait simplement des conseils. Et puis il y eut cette fois où, marchant tranquillement dans ses pensées l'autre l'avait tiré vers lui d'un coup sec avant de lui crier de faire attention où il marchait et de s'en aller. Et cette autre fois où il était venu se placer devant Hinata pour prendre à sa place le service trop fort qu'on lui avait envoyée dans la tête. Tout semblait confirmer la théorie de Sugawara...

Un jour Daichi avait annoncé à tout le monde qu'il avait quelque chose à dire après l'entrainement. Les lycéens s'étaient donc rassembler et Hinata avait avalé difficilement sa salive. Daichi n'allait pas faire sa déclaration devant tout ce monde quand même ?

« Alors voilà... tout d'abord j'aimerai m'excuser pour les derniers jours exécrables que je vous ai fait passer... j'étais préoccupé par quelque chose... »

Nishinoya et Tanaka se regardèrent en sourcillant. Hinata ferma les yeux par le stress. L'autre allait tout révéler ici et maintenant ? Quel homme se dit Asahi, admiratif devant le courage de son ami !

« Ces derniers temps je n'arrête pas de faire un rêve étrange. Ce n'est pas que je crois aux rêves prémonitoires ni aux autres conneries du genre, mais voilà dedans il se passe toujours la même chose... et ça te concerne Hinata...

-Nous t'écoutons...

-À chaque fois dans tous mes rêves Hinata se fait mal quelque part, se cogne, tombe, se fait frapper et finit à l'hôpital ! Si j'étais aussi irrité ces derniers temps c'était à cause de l'inquiétude envers notre ami ici présent... alors j'aimerais vous demander de m'aider à supporter cette dose d'angoisse continuelle, s'il vous plait, prenons tous ensemble soin d'Hinata pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse mal ! »

Pendant la réplique Nishinoya et Tanaka s'était tourné vers un Sugawara qui regardait ailleurs en se grattant le front... Hinata lui avait été surprit, soulagé, et gêné par les mots du capitaine... Il était tombé de haut.  
Entre les applaudissements de ceux qui avaient écouté, Daichi et Hinata se regardèrent en se souriant et en rougissant. Il n'était finalement pas question d'amour, n'est-ce pas ? 


End file.
